Dressing Room Antics
by starryskiesxx
Summary: Kogan slashy goodness in a dressing room. What more can you ask for?


**This is my first venture into anything even remotely smutty, so I hope it came out okay. I've had it written for a few weeks, but I was really hesitant to post it. Con-crit is greaaatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters. If I did, there would be a lot more scenes like this.**

**

* * *

**

"Kendall, stop it!" Logan whispers through gritted teeth. "What if somebody sees us in here? What if..."

Logan lets his voice trail off as Kendall presses his lips gently against his. He momentarily lets his eyes drift shut, savoring the taste of his best friend, before putting a hand on his chest and lightly pushing him away. Kendall stands before him, only a few centimeters away, and stares warily.

"We can't do this," Logan repeats himself. "It's not right."

"Oh, Logie, don't you ever take any risks?" Kendall asks, his hot breath hitting Logan's face as he speaks. Logan can feel the butterflies filling his stomach. He leans up to place a quick, chaste kiss on Kendall's lips and then slides out of his grasp.

"Nope," Logan answers.

He goes to walk out of the dressing room, but Kendall grabs his wrist. He pulls the smaller boy into him. Logan tries to resist but Kendall is so much stronger and in seconds he is pinned against the wall. He lets out a sigh as Kendall rests his hands on his waist and continues to place kisses up and down his neck. As much as he wants to give in, Logan knows he can't. It's way too easy to get caught here. They have been so good at keeping their secret for the past few months and he feels like blowing their cover now, and like this no less, would just be irresponsible.

"You should try it," Kendall says between kisses, his voice full of love and longing. "It's fun."

As he speaks, Kendall lets his hand trail down Logan's body until he reaches the the bulge in his jeans. He softly caresses the area and grins, satisfied at the large, shaky breath Logan just drew in. He pops open the two buttons and his thumb plays with the zipper for a second before slowly pulling it down. He looks back up at Logan to find his head pressed against the wall and his eyes half-shut.

"Well, okay, if you're sure you want to stop," Kendall sighs reluctantly. "I guess I'll just go help Kelly pick out something for James and Carlos to wear tonight."

As Kendall turns to leave the large dressing room, Logan's eyes dart open. Kendall's hand is on the doorknob and he is about to open it when Logan manages to croak out, "No! Wait!"

Kendall turns back around, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips. He returns to Logan and presses his lips against his once more.

"Couldn't resist, huh?"

He lets one of his hands slide down, keeping the other on Logan's side. He gently slips it under the elastic of his boxers. He lets his free hand come down to push both Logan's jeans and boxers to the floor before immediately returning it to his side. One finger trails down his length, causing Logan to bite down on his lip in order to suppress a moan.

"You are such a fucking tease," Logan whispers. He thrusts his hips closer to Kendall as he quickly rubs his thumb over the sensitive spot under the head.

Kendall smirks, "You love it."

He grips Logan's shaft tighter and thrusts up and down, slowly at first but gaining speed as he goes. Logan lets out a groan, even though he is trying to be as quiet as he possibly can. He knows he is almost there, just a few more strokes, and Kendall can tell, too. He quickens his pace and, just a few seconds later, Logan comes into his hand.

Kendall backs away as Logan tries to catch his breath. He glances around the dressing room and spots a discarded bottle of window cleaner and a roll of paper towels next to it, no doubt left by the employee who had just cleaned the mirrors. After he wipes his hand clean and throws the wadded up towels into the trash can in the corner, he returns to Logan.

Logan wraps his arms around Kendall's waist and presses his face into his neck. His breathing is still a little shallow and his heart feels like it is beating out of his chest. He rests on Kendall as he tries to calm himself. Kendall lets his hand trail up and down Logan's back.

"That was so unsanitary," Logan mumbles, his lips brushing against the skin of Kendall's neck. Kendall lets out a soft chuckle in response.

When they leave the dressing room, they find James standing by a mirror, trying on a new outfit and pushing his hair around. He shoots the pair a sideways glances and scrunches up his nose.

"Disgusting," he says, rolling his eyes. "Like I don't hear enough of that at home.

Kendall starts to laugh as Logan drops his head, his cheeks burning. So, maybe they weren't as discreet as they thought after all.


End file.
